


A Rainy Day

by gallyfox



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It s like a secret you only share with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

A Rainy Day

 

As the sky parted to let out a torrent of rain, the people that were out for the day started to run in all directions, like worried little ants. All trying to keep as dry as possible and finish their tasks for the day. So intent on themselves that most didn't notice or didn't care about the small girl that stood scared and partially wet staring with big bright eyes out from under the small edge of a building she had found to keep from getting soaked. In her hands she was clutching a small doll, whom she seemed to be protecting with all her might.

She had been caught unawares by the sudden torrents of rain. No umbrella, no hood, nothing to keep herself and her doll dry on her way home. So she stood looking smaller by the second as the rain kept falling. Turning once again to stare at the sky she seemed to be pleading with it to please stop the rain. But it didn't look like it wanted to listen to her pleas. Sighing after realizing that, she looked down at the puddle next to her and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to get wet if she wanted to go home.

Looking at the doll she was carrying, she took a step out into the rain, already anticipating it´s cold drops falling on her...Only...they never fell. Looking up quickly, thinking that her pleads had been heard, she was surprised to see she was under something pink. A pink umbrella. Amazed eyes turned to look at the owner of the umbrella, and she found herself staring.

The owner of said umbrella was a tall girl, with bright blond hair that looked like it had been messily tied with a pink ribbon, she had kind blue eyes a small smile on her lips and looked nothing short of an angel to her right now.

 

"Here" Said the angel.

 

Confused the little girl looked at her questioningly.

 

Rolling her eyes, the blond took one of the little girl's hand and put the umbrella´s handle in it.

 

"The umbrella; take it." She said.

 

"But..." Wide eyed the girl looked from the pink umbrella to the older girl.

 

"I was going to throw it away, in that trash can behind you as a matter of fact. The thing is to small." she said while pointing to a nearby trash can. "So instead of throwing it away, I thought it'd be better if I gave it to you. It seems to be just the right size to keep you and your doll dry."

 

Thinking for a minute on what the other girl had said and looking down at the doll in her hand, she nodded hesitantly and clutched the umbrella more tightly in her little hand. Thanking her for it. Smiling at her the older girl put her hands on her shoulders and turned her and pushed her softly.

 

"Good, now go home before it starts raining harder!" she yelled after her.

 

Running home she turned a little to wave goodbye at her angel before she disappeared around the corner.

 

With the smile dropping from the "angel's" face as soon as the little girl turned the corner, she sighed and turned to head home. Asking herself if it really had been a bright idea to hand over her umbrella on this weather. She had really liked the stupid thing too.

 

"Hasn't that umbrella been with you since forever, Helga?"

 

Gasping in surprise she turned to find Arnold standing at the entrance to an alley, hidden from view.

 

"Were you following me?!" she asked glaring at his smiling face.

 

"Maybe" Was his answer as he walked up to her, so that she was left standing under his umbrella. "You didn't answer my question" he continued, turning to walk in the direction that she had been going.

 

"So?" falling into step with him.

 

"So...I think it was really nice of you to give it to that little girl."

 

Rolling her eyes she turned to glare at the street. Not this speech again....Over the years; as they had developed their friendship, Arnold would find himself exposed to Helga´s nicer side. A side she still only reluctantly allowed to show itself, and most of the time it was only he that got to see it. Of course, every time he did he told her the same thing "I really like it when you are nicer Helga..." and " you should show everyone this side...blah blah blah..." Yeah, and she should also throw herself at a pack of hungry lions while she was at it. Sigh; he could be really annoying sometimes.

 

"I'll buy you a new one."

 

"huh?" New one? what? Just like that? Surprised she stood in shock as he continued down the street. After six years...no speech?

 

"What color would you li—? Helga?" Noticing she wasn´t beside him, he turned to find her standing under the rain, surprise etched in her face. Confused he walked back to her.

 

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

 

"...you...you aren't going to give me THE speech, you're just letting it drop?" At his questioning eyes she kept going "The one about how it would be a great idea to let others see this nicer side of me? how I need to act nicer more often? how...you've NEVER not given me the speech..." she trailed off staring at him as if he had suddenly grown another head.

 

Realizing what she was talking about he smiled down at her. "It looks to me like I really don't need to give you *THE* speech. You seem to know it by heart now." Chuckling he put his arm around her shoulders and once again started walking. "But you know; now that you mention it...I was actually thinking about that the other night. I always DO tell you to be nicer in front of others, and all that. But the more I thought about it I came to realize something." He stopped speaking there making her look up at him questioningly. He seemed to be lost in thought as he frowned at the street ahead. "I really DON'T want everyone to see the nicer side of you. In fact I like that I´m the only one that sees you act like this. Well, me and Phoebe. And Gerald...sometimes. But that's beside the point!" He said dismissively, stopping to look down at her eyes in wonder. "It feels, like a secret that you are only willing to share with me. And I really like that."

 

Blushing furiously she turned and started walking away from him as fast as she could without it turning into a full out run. "What the heck are you talking about football head!? Have you been eating your grandmother's mixed spices again???"

 

Standing were she had left him, he watched with wide eyes as she continued to make a hurried escape from him, all the while yelling about weird spices. Shaking his head and grinning he ran to catch up with her.

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed Helga." he told her as soon as he had caught up.

 

"I am NOT embarrassed football head!" she kept walking quickly.

 

"Yes you are, you're even blushing!"

 

"I am NOT! I do NOT blush!" She yelled, stopping to glare at him. "And wipe that grin of your face!" She was so angry, that she hadn't realize that stopping only confirmed the fact that she had, indeed been blushing. She was as red as a tomato by now.

 

"OK, OK..." Putting his hands up in mock surrender, he laughed and then took her hand. "C'mon let´s get you home."

 

It was only as they were nearing her house that he took a chance to speak again "So, red it is then?"

 

"What's red?" she asked tiredly, it had been a long walk...maybe she shouldn't have given her umbrella away. Really, being nice only caused problems.

 

"The color of the umbrella I´m buying you."

 

"What? I don´t need you to buy me an umbrella and why would it be red?" she asked making a face at the word red.

 

"Yes you do. I know you Helga, you won´t buy one for yourself and just get wet whenever it rains. And red..." He trailed off as they came to a stop at her front door.

 

"red..." She prompted as she searched for her keys.

 

"Ah, well..."she was opening her door now, but turned to raise and eyebrow at him "I think it will match perfectly with your face." He finished, ducking quickly to kiss her on the nose before turning and running down the street, leaving a very red Helga behind.


End file.
